Pace
by Aurora Reflections
Summary: As Tanuma visits his father's workplace, he explores whether if he really should become an exorcist or not. One-shot.


**A/N: I remembered reading on a wikia (though I'm kind of curious of what chapter. If anyone knows please do PM about it) that Tanuma was considering on become an exorcist and this came forth. I also wanted to explore some other things about Tanuma and while it is not too in-depth, I hope you still enjoy this one-shot. K+ for the light swearing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Natsume Yuujinchou.**

**Point of view: Tanuma**

* * *

_This place again, huh._ I stood in front of a large temple that was surrounded in a cedar tree forest. We had just climbed the long stony staircase which had led to its torii, the welcoming scarlet red arch entrance. It had the moss-covered bricks and vines that wrapped around it, dating back before my years. _It has been a long time._

The inside was to be expected: floors were wooden planks that guided many paths. To my left, I saw a small rock garden and a nearby pond with several floating lotuses and to my right were many rooms whose purposes I had forgotten about. I've been here once or twice though it was much long ago. A young monk in training, who was around my age, greeted us at the entrance.

"Good morning, sir", the bald boy welcomed before he bowed, "We've been expecting you. Please, follow me". They boy led us to the stairs.

"What do you think so far?" My dad whispered to me, passing by a wide window with a large tree visible. For the past week, the school gave us time off to see our parent's workplace. It was like my old school's "take-your-kid-to-work day" except you had an option of choosing which day during the week. It was supposed to help give the institution time to prepare. The rest of the week would be free for us. Sure, it seemed generous but we have to write a seven page report on it.

I looked back to the boy again. "I still don't want to shave my head".

"I guess we will give you more time to think on that" my dad joked.

The guide stopped before gesturing the room in front of us. "You can put your belongings in the guest coat room. We will see you in a few minutes". He bowed and left the room.

"Thank you" my dad said to the boy as we entered into the room.

I took off my coat, wearing my school uniform both for school policy and so I wouldn't be confused for the monks-in-training. My dad, however, had been wearing an orange robe over his dark clothes, matching his fellow Buddhist priests.

When we entered the mediation hall, a few individuals in black robes oddly stood out on to the side. "A really wealthy exorcist clan is facilitating today's nation-wide Buddhist meeting here" my dad had informed me as we both sat down.

_Exorcists, huh..._My mind couldn't help but slip out of concentration during mediation, even as I closed my eyes. _They see through the same eyes as Natsume... see and feel clearly what I still see as shadows and feel as presences..._I had considered becoming one. Not a big shot like Natori but a more local one like my father. I could probably be more useful in helping Natsume ..._I wonder how Natsume would have thought of seeing them here._ _Well, just because they were watching the meeting didn't mean they will participate in any of the activities here._

After the mediation was over, my father and I had lunch. We left the room a bit early so my dad could refresh me about the temple.

After a while, something up ahead caused me to suddenly stop in my tracks.

"What's wrong, Kaname-kun?" My dad asked as he followed my gaze. I couldn't believe my eyes.

Natsume walked, rather uncomfortably, closely between two bored looking men with black robes and pine green haoris. Natsume was looking downwards, hands crossed in front of him, as a man with long black hair tied to a low ponytail led the way in front of the group. Part of his hair covered one of his eyes, which itself was wrapped with something I couldn't see clearly. That man wore black robes that were slightly more elaborate compared to his subordinates.

Natsume gazed up and our eyes met. He began to pale, fear and shock evident on his face.

"Good afternoon, Master Matoba", my dad bowed, not noticing the boy behind.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen", the long-haired man kindly greeted with a smile before looking towards me, "Who might you be?"

"This is my son. He is visiting to see what my workplace was like for school", my dad explained before gesturing towards the man, "This is Matoba Sejii, the leader of a very powerful clan who is facilitating this meeting, the one I was talking about earlier"

"No, the honor is all mine", the man said still smiling, "What's your name?"

"T-Tanuma Kaname", I stuttered as I bowed, "Thank you for taking care of my dad's workplace". As I bowed, I noticed some sort shadow, though very vaguely, that tightly wrapped Natsume's wrists together. _What?_

"Who's the boy?" my dad noticed, though he couldn't get a good look at him.

"Ah, yes. A neighboring boy was looking for his father who was attending this meeting but he became lost", the man explained before glancing towards Natsume, who had been looking to the side, somewhat defiantly, before focusing his attention on us. He continued to smile, "We are just escorting him there". _Father...?_ Subconsciously, my eyes widen. _But Natsume's father is dead..._

Matoba seemed to notice my reaction as he looked straight into my eyes."The two of you are around the same age"

"Now that you mention it", my dad also pointed out, "Isn't that your school's uniform?"

Natsume's eyes widen in panic, though Matoba's expression seemed to gain a more a mischief glint."Oh? So perhaps you know each other?". Natsume looked back at me, giving me an expression that seemingly pleaded my denial.

Something was definitely wrong. I wanted to know, wanted to ask what's going on and question the man but I didn't want to put Natsume at risk. "No, just someone I've seen at school" I lied as smoothly as possible.

"Oh, that's unfortunate", Matoba replied (with a bit of disappointment?) before checking on Natsume, who had been looking back to the side and already changed to a much more neutral expression. The man then refocused his attention on my father and I. "I'm sure you two would probably be good friends"

"Probably" I replied nonchalantly.

"Sir, its time" one of the other men reminded.

"Ah yes", Matoba confirmed before smiling at my father and I, "It was nice meeting the both of you"

"It was an honor" my dad replied as he gave a bow. I followed my dad in suit as the group of four passed us.

"Isn't that rare?", my dad exclaimed as we both continued to walk forward, "For you to meet the head of such a prominent clan"

I nodded hesitantly. I can't say Natsume feels the same way. _His feared expression once he saw me and Matoba talking..._

I thought back to the other exorcist we met..._Natori Shuuichi_...Sure, he seemed a bit narcissistic but he...wasn't a bad guy. Then again, Natsume did tell me not all exorcists were good (not that he considered Natori as a standard for good in the first place). Was Matoba really one of them?

I mentally shook my head. Natsume definitely didn't seem too comfortable in the position he was in..._as if he was trapped_..._and that shadow..._

"Ah, Dad", I called, "I realized I left something in the other room...and I want to do some additional exploring of the place after. I need to describe the workplace environment for the report. Can I?". _Please say yes._

"Oh, I'll be going straight to the meeting though I think that shouldn't be a problem. I don't expect you to come for the full two hours but make sure you pop your head at one point, ok? ", my dad informed me before warning, "And just because no one will be in the other rooms doesn't mean you can get into any mischief"

"Hai!", I answered as I ran off in the other direction, "Thanks, Dad"

After a while since I started searching, I suddenly felt something rubbed across my feet. With a small yelp, I tripped and hit the floor.

"Ita...", I winced in pain, rubbing my head before looking at the attacker, "Ponta?"

"Oh, it's you again", he remembered as he stood up, "Oh yeah, your father is a Buddhist priest"

I nodded in confirmation as I sat up, "What were you doing here, anyways?"

"I swear, that boy manages to get himself into trouble every single time", Ponta ranted though not really answering my question , "Getting involved here and there"

I noticed that he was wearing a necklace that adorned a red gem in the center. One half was missing.

"What's that?" I asked as I pointed to his necklace.

"Oh this? It belonged to some human that the youkai really wants to give it back to", Ponta explained, "Since Matoba wasn't too keen on returning it, I had to go fetch it while Natsume acted as a distraction"

Matoba..._that man from earlier_... "So that's why Natsume was with him" I concluded.

"What?! You mean you SAW Natsume with that ponytail punk?", Ponta yelled before jumping onto my shoulder and repeatedly smacked my head, "Why didn't you tell me earlier?!"

After enduring his little kitty attack, I asked "Do you guys already know him?". I got up and continued walking in the direction I saw them head before.

"Unfortunately, we do". It was understandable. A yokai wouldn't be too fond with those who seal them.

"By the way, when I saw them earlier, Natsume got worried when I said my name and scared when my dad mentioned that we were in the same school. Why did Natsume didn't want Matoba to know that we knew each other?"

Ponta remained silent for a moment. Another moment goes by. "The guy likes to use anyone or anything in any way that he can"

I froze in disbelief. "What do you mean by-"

"Stop asking me so many questions!", Ponta yelled, "If you want to know, just ask Natsume directly"

I nodded in compliance. _This again._ I was afraid of he would say that.

Suddenly, a large vent cover fell from above, causing me and Ponta to jump. Two seconds later, someone came out falling, causing Ponta to transform into a bigger yet blurrier form. Ponta caught him and the boy was set down gently as the dust storm began to clear up.

"N-Natsume?", I asked in disbelief as the coughing figure's orange hair could be seen in amidst the dust.

"Took your sweet time, brat" Ponta reminded him as he transformed back to his more visible yet stubby form.

"It wasn't that easy", Natsume pointed before he noticed my presence, "Tanuma..."

"I'm glad to see you're ok" I sighed in relief.

Natsume smiled before apologizing, "Sorry for making you worry"

"It'd be best if we keep moving along", Ponta warned as he sensed the noise would attract attention, "Did you found the whereabouts of the other piece?"

Natsume nodded as he got up. "One of them had said it was in the guest coat room"

"I know where that is!", I exclaimed, "I can lead you guys to it"

Natsume gave me a worried look. "It's not really a youkai item so I shouldn't get a headache from it", I informed them as I gestured to Ponta's necklace, "Please, let me help you with this"

Natsume and Ponta looked at each other before looking back at me. "Thanks for the help", Natsume thanked, "Sorry for putting this on you"

"It's not a big thing", I told them, "I was just heading there anyways"

I continued walking towards that direction. It became awfully silent. I took a deep breath and boldly asked my question. "How do you know that Matoba guy?"

Natsume became a little startled but he continued anyways. "Well", Natsume started though he sounded a little embarrassed, "I've kind of got in his way one or two times"

"Not like he isn't afraid to use you when he needs to", Ponta gruffly added.

"Sensei!"

"Use you...?", I repeated as bell rung in my mind from Ponta's early words, "How?"

Natsume had made a pained expression, as if lost in a bad memory.

I retracted, "Hey, I'm sorry. I know, I'm going out of line here and-"

"No, you deserve some answers", Natsume admitted though there was a slight pause before he took a deep breath and continued, "He...once threatened to tell the Fujiwaras about my ability"

"What?!"

"More like threatened to scare them to death"

"Sensei!"

I knew the issue for Natsume wasn't the fact whether the Fujiwaras would still accept him with his ability. We both know they would still love him same way they always had, something Natsume has always been very grateful for. It was losing that carefree smile of his caretakers to the constant anxiety for his safety and whereabouts that he feared the most.

"I'm sorry. I know it may not seem like a major thing but if he knows you know my ability, he might use you for something even worse and it's just...if he were to hurt you because of me...", Natsume explained though his voice became more tensed, "...I couldn't forgive myself"

I slowly nodded in understanding. I then noticed his wrists had a slight pinkish tinge to it. Natsume noticed my gaze and brought his hands back to hide it. Then his face lit up as if he remembered something, "Oh yeah. Did you get it, Sensei?"

Ponta stood proudly. "As if some low class youkai could ever touch me", he boasted as he showed off his necklace, "I better be getting some fresh manju"

"What I do to cater you-" Natsume sighed before stopping suddenly. Footsteps could be heard in the distance along with familiar voices. "Shoot, they found out I escaped"

"Follow me" I said as I grabbed his wrist and led him in the opposite direction of the voices. I headed straight for the guest coat room.

I swung open the door "Find a spot to hide!"

They immediately ran in and desperately searched while I shut the door and head for the coat rack.

In less than a minute, Matoba and his followers could be heard outside the door. However, only Matoba had entered in. He saw me as I pretended to go through my father's jacket.

"We meet again", he said though he sounded a bit impatient as he approached me, "What are you doing here?"

"My dad left his alms bowl here so I went back to pick it up" I explained calmly though it took a lot of effort to keep my voice in control.

The man glanced at various places, as if searching for something. "Did you happen see the boy from earlier come by?"

"Ah, yes I did", I replied, "I saw him run down that way". I pointed outside the room to the right.

The man leaned down and scanned my eyes, to catch any lies in my words. I kept up though my heart raced in fear. I don't know how much longer I could last.

"Sir, we're running out of time" his servant called out.

After one moment, he sighed before regaining his composure. He muttered a "thank you" just before he left the room.

We waited for a bit, until he we heard the sets of footsteps leaving.

"Fuuy", Ponta spat out as he popped his head out of the garbage can.

Natsume snickered, coming out behind a cupboard and I chuckled. We both stared at each other, then laughed at the scene in front of us

"Oi, it's not funny", Ponta scolded though it made us laugh even harder.

"I found the other piece" Natsume told us as he held up the other half of the red gem.

"Good! Now it's time to bust out of here!" Ponta declared.

"Can't we do a more secretive option?" Natsume asked.

"This might be a bit dangerous but", I pointed out, "Down the hall to the left, there is a wide window and a very large tree. I think both of you can fit and it isn't too hard to open"

"Damn! I kind of liked bursting through walls" Ponta admitted.

"Sensei" Natsume sighed while I chuckled.

We all pressed our ears on the door to make sure no one was nearby. We sneaked to the location without too much of a sound.

"Again, thank you so much for all your help", Natsume said gratefully as we both pushed the window open, "We wouldn't have gotten out here safely without you"

"No, I'm glad that I was a bit more useful this time", I told him, "Though you better be giving me the other half of the story tomorrow, ok?"

"I promise" Natsume confirmed as he chuckled. With a puff of smoke, Ponta transformed and Natsume climbed on to him.

"Be careful" I called out as I watched Natsume soar into the setting sky. I know I can't stop him from getting involved in these things but I'm glad I could help him out from time to time. _Maybe I don't need to be an exorcist to help him._ I think Natsume would be a bit happier that way. _I should probably think about my options more._ I head back to my father's meeting room and mused myself on the events that happened today.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading my first fanfic. It was initially 500 words or so though expanded up to be soo much. For the Buddhism content, I wrote it with some research and whatever I remembered from my World Religions Course. It was pretty extensive but fun, though if you noticed anything incorrect, please don't be afraid to P.M. me. Again, thank you so much for reading and leave a review if you have time to.**


End file.
